The Ghost and the Queen Bee
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. What happened after Rick's ghost grabbed Holly J in the beginning of The Curse of Degrassi? This is my take on it. Rated T for safety.


**OK, I was watching the Halloween special "Curse of Degrassi", (which begins Season 8) on YouTube, and I wondered what _really_ happened to Holly J _after _Rick grabbed her at the beginning of the episode. So I let my mind conjure up this oneshot (like a sorcerer or the Charmed Ones from the TV show _Charmed_ would conjure up a good spell, only different). In my opinion, Rick Murray is so good-looking (as is Ephraim Ellis, who played him on Degrassi). Plus, there's a lot I can do with Rick and his personality. **

**Dedicated to LiZ-RoX, JuseaPeterson, Erica St. Evergreen and CapricornKitty2012. You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. **

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at CTV and The N own Degrassi: The Next Generation. I own the oneshots and stories.**

**"****The Ghost and the Queen Bee"**

"_The clock struck midnight  
And through my sleeping  
I heard a tapping at my door  
I looked but nothing lay at the darkness  
And so I turned inside once more_

_To my amazement  
There stood a raven  
__Whose shadow hung above my door_  
_Then through the silence  
It spoke that one word  
That I shall hear forever more  
Nevermore"_

-Alan Parsons Project, _The Raven_

The room in the basement was dark. The only pieces of furniture in it were a king-size bed and a chair. Lying in the bed was Holly J Sinclair, her pink dress lying on the chair three feet away.

Sitting next to the bed, watching her sleep, was none other than the ghost of school shooter Rick Murray, sixteen. He had died almost four years ago as a result of being shot with his own gun because of wanting revenge for a prank involving yellow paint and feathers that had been pulled on him.

As a ghost, he had the power to possess people, like Lord Voldemort, the main villain and an evil wizard whose name witches and wizards still feared to speak, in the Harry Potter novels he would read when he was alive.

Sometimes he would share them with his best friend Toby Isaacs. Toby also liked fantasy and the supernatural. They would both wonder what it would be like if Rick was able to step into Lord Voldemort's shoes and possess people, as well as kill the ones who stood up to him if they didn't want anything to do with the Dark Side.

They thought it would be kind of cool. Often Toby would write a paragraph in a story about Rick as Voldemort and then show it to Rick, who would add some more details.

Rick then remembered seeing Holly J for the first time, and then compared her with Paige Michalchuk. Paige was kind of a popular diva with a sharp tongue – nice to some people, and not so nice to others. She was also the nicer version of a Queen Bee, in contrast to Heather Sinclair, as Heather was the mean Queen Bee.

But she changed after being raped by Dean Walton, a senior and a soccer player from the rival school Bardell, at a party, and had toned down the "second Queen Bee" persona she had created. She had also apologized to him about the prank involving yellow paint and feathers that had been pulled on him, seeing it as "sickening and childish".

Holly J was different. She was beautiful, but also mean, backstabbing, gossipy and the new Queen Bee (as her older sister was infamous).

He then smiled, remembering how he had gotten her into his clutches...

****Flashback****

It was Halloween night. Using his powers of invisibility, Rick hid in Holly J's locker, and after putting a spell that bonded his soul to his glasses, planted them on a shelf in the back.

_Now,_ he thought, _**she**_ _comes. Soon she'll know what it's like to step into my shoes._

"Come on, Holly J, where did you put those raffle tickets?" he heard her ask herself as she reached her locker. Soon, after working the combination, she opened it. Something on a shelf in the back caught her eye, and she reached up and pulled it out. It was a pair of wire-rimmed glasses covered in yellow paint.

_Now's my cue,_ Rick thought, grinning.

With that he came at her, his hands outstretched as though to grab her by her pretty white throat.

"_Holly J...Holly J..."_

Instantly she took a few steps back and began to run.

Rick frowned. Then, once again using his powers of invisibility, he began chasing after her. To another student, Holly J might've been getting some exercise, but Rick knew the truth. She was afraid of him – and it was understandable. Holly J had previously never experienced the supernatural.

_Why, that little Miss Prissy! Doesn't she know she can never escape __**my**_ _powers? _he thought.

"Help!" Holly J called, as she ran down the hallways. "Somebody please help me!"

Then she ran through the open doorway into the music room. She pushed a music stand over when running to the door. _As if __**that**_ _can stop a ghost,_ Rick thought.

Then Holly J tried to open the door to get out. But it was locked. Then she hid behind the desk. She reached over and picked up a trombone. Rick laughed silently to himself.

_A trombone will not work against the undead, or a ghost like me,_ he thought. _It won't protect her._

After she made an angry speech declaring who she was, he made his move.

"_I know what you are,"_ he called.

"What?" she asked.

"_You will know what it feels like."_

Holly J replied with, "Make sense, freak!"

"_You will know what it feels like to be __**me**__."_

Holly J then got to her feet and looked out the doorway. Rick grinned to himself as he stepped out of the shadows behind her and waited patiently.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's right, loser. You'd _**better**_ run!" she snapped. "This is _**my**_ school, and if I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna make sure you pay in spades for the rest of your life!"

Rick remembered wanting to ask her who she was talking to, but changed his mind, deciding to ante up the suspense a bit.

Breathing hard, Holly J felt she had never expressed her anger like _that_ previously. But she felt she had to do so, as she wanted to put up a wall of bravery, thus showing no fear – something she had read about in books, but never used. Still, she had to admit, she did a good job for a beginner.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as she looked behind her out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, she turned around...and her heart jumped when her eyes fell on the shadowy figure standing there.

"I know **you**," she said. "You're Rick Murray."

Rick smiled to himself. _I guess I must be famous or something. _

"You shot Jimmy Brooks. But you're dead."

_Dead, am I? _Rick thought angrily. _I'll show __**her**__!_

"I'm alive," he hissed. "And you're going to help me get what I want."

Before Holly J had a chance to ask him what he meant he then reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. A small scream flew from her throat in a sirenlike fashion. The trombone clattered to the ground, as Rick pulled her down the hallway and down into the basement...where he put a sleeping spell on her...

****End of Flashback****

Rick had to admit, being a ghost was a lot of fun. For one thing, the perks were great: turning invisible, making people think it was just the wind or their imagination whenever he made them shiver – only he knew they were just trying their best to fool themselves – and leaving little things that would remind them of him.

He reached over and caressed her face, and then smoothing her blonde hair before reaching up and pulling it out of her ponytail.

"You look much better without your hair in a ponytail," he purred. "And so beautiful."

Before Holly J knew it, he was inside her. Immediately she began to struggle.

"What-? Rick, no! Let me go!"

"_Not until you've learned a lesson," _she heard him hiss inside her head.

Her efforts to stop Rick were in vain, as he made her pick up his glasses. When she did, he took control of her completely and made her walk to the hallway.

Holly J stood there, the lights blinking off and on. She was possessed by the ghost of Rick Murray...

**Well, I hope you like it! I worked really hard on it. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
